Jetstreak
by AnimeGirl4131
Summary: A Young Mutant wakes up in the middle of a forest with no memories, and runs from a sound to find.... the X-Men!
1. Lisa's First Memory

Jetstreak Chapter One: The Beginning

I woke up in a forest somewhere. I didn't know where, how I got there, or what I was doing there.

I also didn't know who I was.

I stood up, looking around me. I was terrified, I felt like I was being watched, so I turned around slowly. Nothing but trees. I turned back the way I had been facing when I first woken up. It looked like the trees ended somewhere ahead. I wasn't going to see what was ahead of me yet, I was way too jumpy.

That's why when the bird screeched behind me I ran as fast as my legs would take me.

I ran until I was out of the woods, I would have gone farther, if I hadn't run into someone.

He was tall and had muscles. I fell over after crashing into him, so I was looking up at him, making him look more intimidating than he already was. He had dark hair and eyes, and was wearing a short sleeved shirt and jeans.

I looked at him, terrified. Can you blame me? I had no memories.

I would later learn that I just ran into Wolverine.

I was about to scramble up and take off, when he spoke, "Whoa, there, relax kid, I'm not going to hurt you"

I stopped. I had no idea whether to trust him or not. So I did.

He spoke again, "Are you all right? What're you doing out here?"

I looked at him, then replied "I- I think I'm fine, but I don't-" I couldn't think of anything else to say. I wasn't sure about anything.

He paused a minute. Later I learned he was talking to Xavier.

"Follow me" he lead me into a large mansion I hadn't noticed before.

I followed him, nervous and scared, inside. I followed him into a large room with couches and a TV, along with a fireplace. "Wait here" he gestured for me to sit on one of the couches, so I did.

He left the room, going farther into the mansion. I curled up into a ball, shaking a little.

When he came back, he had a man in a wheelchair with him.

The man in the wheelchair spoke first "Hello, my name is Professor Charles Xavier, I understand you've met Logan."

I nodded, I figured the man I ran into was Logan.

Xavier smiled "Now, what might your name be?" I froze. My name? I had no idea. His smile dropped "You don't know your own name?"

I shook my head, not stopping to wonder how he knew that.

He looked thoughtful for a minute. I sat there, feeling a little uncomfortable. I shifted on the couch, and there was a small clinking noise.

Both Logan and Xavier turned their heads toward something hanging from my neck. I looked down too.

I had dog tags.

Xavier asked me, "What do they say?"

I lifted them up from my neck, reading what they said. "Lisa Blackbird" it sounded familiar. Maybe it was my name. I flipped it over, reading the other side. It didn't say anything, but I felt that it should.

Xavier smiled a little. "Blackbird just happens to be the name of our jet." I looked up, for some reason it seemed ironic, but I wasn't sure why.

Xavier moved his wheelchair closer, and I felt nervous. I wasn't sure what to do or say.

"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help." I relaxed, and he smiled again. He seemed nice enough, so I figured I could trust him. Then, a large blue furry man walked in, and I looked at him, then at Xavier.

"This is Dr. Hank McCoy, also known as Beast" I didn't think it was weird, for all I knew, tons of people could look like that. I looked over at him and smiled, and he smiled back. "He's going to help me determine something. Come with me" he turned his wheelchair around and started toward Beast. Logan followed him, and I followed too.

We went into a room that looked like some sort of lab. It had a large computer, and tons of other stuff. I was a little uneasy. Xavier turned toward me. "In here is technology to determine if you have mutant DNA"

I froze. Mutant? What did that mean? I looked at him, confused.

He smiled at me, and began to explain "Mutants are humans with special powers. Some look different, like Hank, but most look like everyone else. I am a mutant, and that's how I knew you really have no memories. But I've been wondering whether you were one or not. It's rather strange for someone to just wake up in the forest conveniently outside of a school for mutants"

I looked at him, curious. "This is a school?"

He nodded "yes. The students here go to regular school, but they come here later and learn to control their powers. Right now all of the students are at school."

I nodded. Beast led me over to the computer, and there was a small space where someone could put their finger for a print scan. "Put your finger here. You might feel a small prick, but it shouldn't hurt too much"

I put my finger down on the scanner, and it looked like it scanned my fingerprint before I felt something like a needle prick it. "Ouch!" I pulled my finger back. There was a small place where it had been pricked, right in the center. "Should have seen that one coming" I smiled, making a little joke, and Beast chuckled.

"I thing you'll get along with Kurt just fine." the computer jumped to life, tons of computer code was all over the screen, aside from a picture of a DNA strand to the side.

"Who's Kurt?" I turned my attention back to Beast, who was watching the screen now.

"Kurt is another student here. He loves to joke around." He kept watching the screen until it stopped moving, and the DNA strand picture covered the whole screen. There were some things pointing to certain parts of the DNA, but I didn't know what the labels said.

Beast smiles, then turned toward me. "Congratulations, you're a mutant" I smiled back, seeing Xavier smile too. Logan's expression didn't change much, but I thought I saw him smile just a little bit.

"Do you know what my powers are?" I asked Beast, but he shook his head.

"I'm afraid you have to find that out yourself. The computer can't tell us that."

I turned toward Xavier, "So, what now?" I wasn't sure whether he would have me take another test or not.

"Now we show you your room, and wait to introduce you to the other students." My eyes lit up. I was going to stay! I almost wanted to jump around, but I kept my feet on the ground.

Someone else came into the room. She was African-American, with white hair. "Her room is almost ready, I just need a couple more minutes."

I looked at her curiously, and Xavier introduced her "Lisa, this is Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I guessed that He'd told Storm that I was staying. "Lisa, Storm will show you around the rest of the Institute while Logan finishes your room. That should keep you occupied while we wait for the others to return.

I followed Storm as she showed me around my new home.


	2. Lisa's First Friends

**Jetstreak Chapter Two: The Others**

**After Storm showed me around, I was in my room, wondering about the other students. **

**I was also wondering about my powers. What were they? When would I found out? **

**The Professor said that the other kids would be home soon, and that I would watch them have one training session in the danger room before I met then face to face. Then, they would take me to buy more clothes and show me around town. I would start school next week.**

**I was wondering what they would be like. Beast had mentioned Kurt, but hadn't said anything about him other than he likes to joke around.**

**I heard two cars pull in front of the Institute, and looked out my window. There were six kids getting out of the cars. They all walked in, they were talking about something and smiling. I closed the door to my room before the girls walked past. I didn't want to meet them until Xavier introduced us.**

**After a while, I heard then go downstairs. "Come to the Danger Room Control area to watch" I was getting used to Xavier talking telepathically. I went to the room Storm had shown me earlier, and Xavier was in there.**

**He smiled and turned around "I suppose Storm already showed you the Danger Room. Down there are your classmates. We'll watch them and stop the Danger Room's Systems if anything goes wrong."**

"**Okay." I took a seat next to the window overlooking the danger room and watched. It was so cool to see, I saw all of their powers, except for one person's. **

**After they were done, Xavier called them into the room where I first met Xavier. They were all in there when we came in, in their school clothes except for one, who was blue with three fingers and a tail. I didn't look at anyone for too long, I felt nervous.**

"**Everyone, this is our newest member. Her name is Lisa Blackbird." I looked up and smiled shyly, my hands where clasped together behind my back.**

"**Hi, I'm Jean." A tall red haired girl stepped up first, holding out her hand for me to shake it. I shook it, and smiled. "Hi"**

**She smiled back, and turned towards a tall boy with brown hair and red glasses. "This is Scott." I smiled, and he smiled back. **

**Next a shorter girl with Brown hair pulled back into a ponytail steped forward. "I'm Kitty Pryde." I smiled, not feeling as shy. "Hi"**

**An African American boy with blonde hair introduced himself next. "I'm Evan Daniels, but you can call me Spyke" **

"**Hi." I felt nervous, everyone was watching me. Most of them were smiling, but It was still not as fun as you'd think.**

**Evan turned toward a girl with brown hair with white in the front. She didn't look happy. She was the one that I hadn't seen her powers. "This is Rogue, don't worry, she'll warm up eventually." **

**Last was Kurt. He was the blue one, and I imagine he expected me to react to how he looked. He seemed to avoid looking at me. "This is Kurt. He might look different, but he's a big jokester. **

"**Hi." I held out my hand, hoping he'd shake it. He did, and looked up at me. "Hi" I blushed. He had yellow eyes, and a German accent. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.**

"**Now that you've met everyone, you should go into town" I turned toward Xavier, he was facing Kurt and Me, and Jean and Scott were standing next to him.**

"**Right." I'd almost forgotten, they were going to take me into town and show me around. **

**Scott spoke up next "We can take my car, but not all of us will fit."**

**Evan fixed that problem. "Rogue and I have to do our homework, so we can stay back" Rogue looked over at him as if to say "Thank you"**

"**So should we go now?" Jean was asking Xavier. **

"**If you want." He smiled at Jean, and Kitty looked excited. "Let's go!"**

**I looked at Kurt, wondering if he could just go. I had seen him come in from school and he looked normal. He smiled and held up his left wrist "Watch this." he pressed a button on his watch, and he suddenly looked normal. **

"**Whoa!" he was smiling. I smiled back just before Kitty started pulling on my arm "Come on, let's go!" I smiled and followed her, and we went outside. Scott was already standing by a red car, and Jean was by the passenger side door.**

**Kitty was getting in the back seat behind the driver's seat, and I sat in the middle. Scott and Jean got in, and so did Kurt. Jean turned around after we all buckled our seatbelts. "Ready to see Bayville?" She was looking at me, and I smiled at her. "Yeah"**

**Scott started the car up, and we left. I looked around, my short brown hair was going everywhere since the car was roofless. There were a lot of trees outside the Mansion gate. **

**Kitty was facing me. "So, where do you come from?" I froze, I didn't know the answer. "Um……" I looked ahead of me, wishing that I could remember something that happened more than three hours ago.**

**Jean came to my rescue. "Bayville is just one minute away. Who wants to listen to the radio?" Kurt replied quickly "I do! What kind of music to you like Lisa?" I looked at him, smiling with relief. I had thought about it earlier, listening to several different kinds of it to decide. "Pop-Rock music" Jean turned the radio on, and I was now able to see the city up ahead.**

"**Is that it?" Kurt looked ahead before answering "Yeah, that's it. Just wait till you see it from the inside, it's awesome." I smiled at him. "I sure hope so, otherwise I might have to find some other mutant school to live in." He laughed, and so did everyone else in the car. **

**Scott looked at me through the mirror. "I think you and Kurt will get along just fine." I smiled at him "That's what Dr. McCoy said, too." Everyone laughed, and I did too.**

**Kurt looked at me, "Well, maybe we should become a comedy couple then." He was smiling, so I knew it was a joke, but I couldn't help but blush. **

**Kitty jumped a little, and looked excited. "Here we are!" I looked ahead of me, and right in front of us was Bayville. My new home.**


	3. Lisa's Powers

Jetstreak: Powers

I was watching them train. It was outside, so I stood nearby to watch. The closest to me was Rogue, and you would think I'd watch her, but for some reason, I didn't.

I was watching Kurt. I had no idea why, but I was. I tried to watch the others too, but I mostly watched him. It wasn't that he looked different. As far as I knew before going shopping with everyone, he looked normal. I learned from Jean that not everyone was that way.

You would not believe how much I learned on that trip.

Anyway, I was watching Nightcrawler (I learned everyone's codenames right before watching), which is why I didn't see what was about to happen.

I had bought a blue t-shirt and jeans, blue tennis shoes, and gray sleeves on the shopping trip/tour. I wasn't wearing the sleeves, because it was pretty warm outside.

That's when it happened.

While I was watching Nightcrawler, Rogue, very close to me, had her sleeve ripped off. Then, she was pushed backwards.

Directly into me.

It's hard to remember exactly what happened next, because it happened fast. Rogue's arm came into contact with mine, and in one second, I blacked out.

Everyone stopped once they saw Lisa collapse. At first they ran over, wondering what happened, but then they saw Rogue rubbing her head, and the fact that neither of them had sleeves. Scott knew, but he asked anyway. "What happened?"

"My sleeve tore off, and then I was knocked into her. Well, at least we know she's telling the truth about no memories!" The joke made it pretty obvious that she'd absorbed Lisa, considering that would be the kind of joke she would tell, which caused Kurt to laugh.

Jean looked at him then said, "We should bring her inside until she wakes up." They all brought her inside, and put her on the couch.

Scott looked over at Rogue; "Up for a tennis match?" she smiled at him. "Sure" they went to the tennis room and started a game while everyone except Kurt followed. He decided he'd stay with Lisa until she woke up.

After a few minutes, she woke and Kurt took her to watch Scott and Rogue play tennis. Lisa was still dizzy, and Kurt had to hold her up a little, but they made it.

"So, have you done that before?" I asked him. He had one arm around my back holding on to the arm on my opposite side, and I was trying hard not to blush.

"Yeah, when I first met her." I looked at him, then back at the game.

Scott had hit the ball, then Rogue pulled her arm back to swing. When she hit it, it moved faster than I thought was possible. Scott had to jump away to dodge it, and it slammed into the wall, making a hole.

My mouth dropped. Holy cow, she was strong! Then I saw everyone looking at her, and I realized that it wasn't normal. Then Rogue looked at me.

"I think I know one of your powers." That's when everyone looked at me, and my cheeks flared red.

"Wh-What?" I stared at the hole in the wall. No way could I do that!

"It makes sense." I looked at Scott. "Rogue absorbed your powers, as well as your memories. It makes sense that the powers she just showed would be yours."

I looked around at everyone, then at my hands. "Seriously?"

"Well, we could test and check." That was Kitty. She held up a tennis racket, and I smiled jokingly. "You want me to try to make another hole in the wall?" everyone chuckled a little, and I took the racket. Rogue went to the other side of the court. "Try to hit it as hard as you can." She tossed the ball up and hit it at me.

I swung as hard as I could. Not only did it make a whole in the wall, it went to the next room. Kurt, Kitty, and Evan Cheered. Scott, Jean, and Rogue just smiled.

"Whoa." I stared at the hole in the wall. I couldn't believe that I'd done that.

Kurt was standing next to me then. "I guess none of us better mess with you, you'd kill us!"

I turned to him and smiled. "Yep, I would." The others were laughing, but I had to stop a nervous hysterical bubble of laughter from giving away the fact that I was really nervous about……. lots of things. Mostly I was nervous about him standing right next to me.

We went to tell the Professor, and I was thinking _Wow, I can't believe this is happening! _I stood to the side while everyone told him what happened. He looked at me occasionally, and I smiled shyly.

After talking about my powers for about 20 minutes, I went outside to walk around a bit. Kurt and Rogue followed me. We talked about how school was going to go tomorrow.

"Well, at least you found out your powers before you went to school!" Kurt smiled, and I smiled back.

"Yeah, that could have been a disaster." We were headed towards the ledge over the ocean.

"So, are you nervous about your classes?" Rogue was looking at me. I now had my gray sleeves on under my T-Shirt. I smiled at her "Not really, I just hope I can find my way around!"

"Well, we can help you with that. When are you getting your schedule?"

"This afternoon." We were at the edge, and the ocean spread far in front of us. "Wow……." It was awesome.

"This is one of the best views in the mansion. The other one is the balcony up there." Kurt pointed to a balcony on the second floor of the mansion. I only looked briefly.

"Its times like these I want to fly." I almost jumped to see, but instead we turned around and walked towards some trees. "Someday, I'm going to learn to fly and go right over the ocean."

"Oh, really?" Kurt looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I've already started, watch." I ran a few steps then jumped in the air. The next thing I knew, I'd slammed directly into one of the trees.

Thirty feet away from where I'd been standing.

Kurt and Rogue ran over to where I was now lying on the ground. It had only taken two seconds for me to reach the tree.

I tried to think strait, but my head hurt. A lot. Rogue and Kurt reached me. Rogue helped me stand up. "Are you okay?" AAs soon as I got up the world spun violently and I fell backwards. Kurt caught me. "How did you do that?"

I tried to make the ground under my feet stop spinning, but was unsuccessful. "I-I don't know." Kurt helped me inside, where I lied on the couch for ten minutes before other people came in and realized I had an ice pack on my head and Kurt and Rogue were talking about what had happened. I couldn't hear them talking at first, my head hurt too much, but when everyone else came in, I heard everything.

"What happened!" Jean rushed over, and Scott was with her. Kitty and Evan followed.

"She flew into a tree." Rogue answered seriously. Scott was confused. "Flew? How could she FLY into a-" he stopped. He must have realized what I realized when colliding into a tree, what Rogue and Kurt had come to a conclusion to five minutes ago, and what Xavier probably found out two seconds after the three mental explosions happened.

Jean realized it two seconds after Scott "You think she can fly?"

Another voice spoke, and I realized it was mine. "I sure hope so, that was awesome!" Everyone stared at me, holding an ice pack to my head, with a possible concussion. They probably all thought I was insane. Maybe I was.

Just then, Xavier came into the room. "It appears as if we've found out what you can do today, Lisa." I smiled at him, but then flinched at the pain.

Well, one good thing came of today.

I finally found my powers.


	4. Lisa's Dream

**Karola Vulture stood in the living room with her mother, wearing the worst dress in the world. Karola was 7 years old, and HATED it. It was black, with a ugly pale pink ribbon around the waist and a skirt made from feathers. REAL feathers. Her mom always made her wear it when they went to a fancy party. Karola never wanted to go to the parties in the first place.**

**Karola and her mother, Suzan, had never gotten along. Karola was the middle child, with and older brother and younger brother. She was the better wrestler of the three. She also had a fascination with planes and wanted to be a pilot when she grew up.**

**Her mom wouldn't stand for that.**

**Suzan Vulture and her husband, Peter, both had dark hair and ran a successful company. They were rich, and were strict about their children taking over the business when they grew up.**

**At this moment Karola and Suzan were yelling at each other about the dress, the parties, Karola's future, all the things they disagreed about.**

**Which included everything**

**Karola's brothers, John and Joey, were standing to the side with their father. They hated when their sister, nicknamed "Crayola" by Joey, fought with their mother. They were on their mom's side of the argument, but both loved their sister. She played video games with them, wrestled and everything. **

**Joey was one year younger than Karola. He had short, black hair and blue eyes, like his father. John was three years older than Karola, and had longer, black hair and dark eyes. **

"**I don't WANT to go to the Parker's for dinner! I want to stay home and watch TV and wear NORMAL clothes like NORMAL kids!" Karola screamed at her mother.**

"**You aren't a normal kid, Karola, you are a Vulture! Your brothers are going, so stop complaining!" Suzan yelled back.**

"**I don't WANT to be a Vulture! I want to be a normal family in a house that ISN'T too big for them and go to fast food restaurants and wear normal clothes!" Karola retorted. She HATED being a part of a rich family. Mostly because her parents loved her brothers more and she knew it. They got all the attention, all the gifts, they could do whatever they wanted. **

**But no, not Karola. She knew that her parents had never wanted a girl. She heard the rich people that came over talking about it. It wasn't her fault, but her parents acted that way.**

"**Why would you want to do that when you can wear nice clothes and live in a house that can hold your extended family and go to restaurants that serve REAL food!" Suzan replied. She loved being rich, but hated her daughter's attitude. She was an annoying, spoiled brat that always complained. She never wanted a daughter anyway! The brat kept saying she was going to run away, but never did. **

"**Because it's boring and stupid and I HATE it!" Karola was tired of the same stupid fight, the same stupid house, the same stupid rules. **

"**Well that's too bad, because you're going anyway!" Suzan grabbed Karola's arm and tried to pull her toward the door to leave, and everyone else started for the door too.**

**But Karola pulled away. "NO! I'm not going!" She ran up the stairs to her too-large bedroom and slammed the door. They could go without her. It's not like it mattered, they didn't like her anyway. And when they came back, she'd be gone.**

**Karola Vulture was going to run away. For good this time.**

**I sat up in bed with a jolt, breathing hard. "It was just a dream… It was just a dream…." I told myself. My name was Lisa Blackbird, not Karola Vulture. "It was just a dream……"**

………………………………

* * *

**Or was it?**


End file.
